


if i were the snow in the air, would i get to you a little bit faster?

by loveflowers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Like very short, M/M, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Short, based off a bts song lmao, suga misses his bf and is also a tad bit dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveflowers/pseuds/loveflowers
Summary: the train rattles across the track, blurs of green and white speeding past. sugawara rests his head against the window and wonders.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	if i were the snow in the air, would i get to you a little bit faster?

he wonders if it snows in buenos aires like it snows in japan, sheets of white carpeting the hills and heralding the peak of winter. he wonders if tooru is looking outside like he is now, wishing, waiting, for the first signs of spring.

alone in this compartment, the chill creeps in through the walls and through his coat. he hopes that when he steps out onto the platform, winter will be over, and he’ll be on the other side of the world.

he wonders if he’s changed. while tooru chases dreams across a twelve hour time difference, sugawara grows more and more contemptuous of each moment passing by. he despises that he ages even when he’s not by tooru’s side. he wonders if some of that contempt drips into his feelings for tooru for leaving, for packing up and bounding to the farthest place possible because he lives and breathes volleyball. but no matter how much sugawara promises to let go, he cannot. he loves tooru too much, knows him too well, to hate him for pursuing what he’s chased his entire life.

winter feels so long, so cold. its nights stretch on and its days are grey. but he will never say that he misses him out loud and he knows that no season can last forever. some more sleepless nights, some more painful breaths, and the morning will arrive early once again. the cherry blossoms will bode him a safe journey and sugawara will soar like their petals through fresh spring breeze, reaching out to the warmth of tooru’s arms that he’s craved for so long.

his phone buzzes in his coat pocket and he fishes it out with icy fingers. tooru’s name illuminates his notification bar. when he swipes, he’s greeted with a short message.

_ one more month _

the words play over and over again, a mantra that sugawara whispers to himself when winter seems endless. one more month and he’ll be in argentina.

so for now, he’ll wait. he’ll hold on a little longer before the snowflakes turn into cherry blossoms and spring returns again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is me practicing a style that i absolutely ADORE when used by other authors but one that i myself cannot use for SHIT. i tried it w/ my kenhina piece too but i enjoyed writing like this so much (even though i suck at it) that i decided to make another one.  
> anyways proper punctuation goes out the window this time  
> thanks for reading and stay safe <3


End file.
